


Taking Direction

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A hint of smut, Alternate Universe - Actors, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“CUT!”</p>
<p>Clint was done. He was done with this scene, he was done with this script, he was done with this film, hell, he might just be done with directing altogether. All because of the new wunderkind, Pietro Maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Direction

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> For Pietro x Clint, can we get arrogant actor!Pietro and stubborn director!Clint? Pietro keeps wanting to put in his own two cents and Clint just wants to shut the kid up, whether it be with kisses.. Or something more explicit? Thanks!
> 
> I didn't quite fill the brief of the prompt but it's hopefully in the same vein!

“CUT!”

 

Clint was done. He was done with this scene, he was done with this script, he was done with this film, hell, he might just be done with directing altogether. All because of the new wunderkind, Pietro Maximoff.

 

“ _Cast him in your movie,_ ” Nat had said. “ _He'll be perfect for the part. I've heard he's a dream to work with, he takes direction well. You'll love him_.”

 

If it wasn't for the ten years of friendship they had under their belt, Clint would be done with Natasha as well. _A dream to work with; takes direction well_. Nothing could be further from the truth and Clint was about ready to pop.

 

Jumping up from his seat in front of the monitor, Clint stalks in front of the camera, red-faced and itching to start swinging as he rounds on Pietro.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

Pietro drops the generic American accent he'd adopted for the role and segues flawlessly back into his own Eastern European drawl. “That was me following the script and pushing Steve against the wall.”

 

“Really?” Clint makes a show of thumbing his tablet as he brings up the scene they were shooting. “So that, just now, was your idea of passionate, of desperate? Well, all I can say is that I feel sorry for whichever supermodel you're dating now.”

 

“He's single, actually.” Steve pipes up from the sidelines, sounding far too amused at the latest fireworks between director and star.

 

“I'm not surprised with moves like that.” Clint mutters.

 

Pietro straightens up and steps into Clint's personal space. “You don't like what I'm doing? You are the Director. Why don't you show me what you want me to do? Or are you all talk, old man?”

 

The challenge seems to echo around the suddenly quiet studio.

 

Clint hands off his tablet to the nearest runner and shrugs off his jacket, rolling his shoulders in anticipation as he prepares to show the cocky kid just what he wants.

 

“Steve, you want to come back and stand here?” He calls out to the craft table where Steve was helping himself to some water while filming was paused.

 

“Hell no. You want to show Pietro what he's doing wrong, you show Pietro. I'm not getting involved in this.” Steve moves to sit in his chair, grinning widely as he settles in for the show.

 

Clint pauses, just for a moment, at the thought of miming these actions with Pietro, it's an intimate scene – he'll have to get close, too close, to soft, warm skin and hard, lean muscles. _Screw it_ , Clint thinks, _I'm a professional_.

 

The smirk on Pietro's face is wiped clean as Clint slams him against the wall, hard enough for the set to shake. Clint crowds against him, until he can feel the heat of Pietro's body against his own, his hands reaching up to pin Pietro's wrists above his head, his lips grazing delicately at the artful stubble on Pietro's chin.

 

Pietro swallows, gasping for air, his adam's apple drawing Clint's gaze. Clint smirks down at him, and moves his mouth south towards Pietro's neck, teeth raking ever so carefully over the flushed skin, revelling in the hitched moans that fall from Pietro's mouth.

 

He kicks Pietro's feet apart until he can fit his denim clad thigh in the space between, a small smile on his face as Pietro gasps and starts to press himself even closer, riding his thigh with a desperate, wanton need.

 

He sucks in a breath over his teeth as he realises that's Pietro's hard. Jesus Christ, the kid is hard and making these small noises that are going right to Clint's dick and as he just manages to make out a bitten off cry of “Clint” from that gorgeous mouth, he can't help himself. For the second time today, Clint is done and suddenly he's kissing him, open mouthed and dirty, desperate, passionate and - -

 

“AND PRINT!”

 

Tony Stark's obnoxious voice pulls him back into reality as the producer starts a slow clap that is soon taken up by the rest of the cast and crew.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Guys,” Tony drawls, “That was beautiful and if we were two studios over filming Avengers: Age of Ass, I'd say that we had a hit on our hands, but how about we quit wasting money and get back to filming. Pietro, you might want to forget what you were doing earlier and go back to the absolutely perfect way you were doing this scene when I saw you in rehearsal earlier.”

 

Clint frowns at Pietro, confused. “You did the scene perfectly earlier?”

 

Looking more than a little bit guilty (and more than a little bit wrecked) Pietro waves his hands in the air, a wry approximation of jazz hands. “Acting.” he grins.

 

“Why you little....” Clint can't help grinning back, even as the make-up artist (who he's pretty sure is Pietro's sister) elbows past him and starts tutting and attacking Pietro's face with powder, talking sternly to the actor in a language Clint doesn't understand.

 

The next take is perfect, which is a relief because Clint is hard enough to drill wood as he watches Pietro's character manhandle Steve's against the wall. He ignores the knowing looks as he calls it a wrap for the day and disappears quietly and quickly into his trailer for some much needed relief.

 

He's barely had time to undo his belt when there's a knock on the trailer door.

 

Groaning, Clint calls out through clenched teeth. “I'm busy!”

 

“I thought maybe you could use a hand?” The familiar accent is like music to Clint's ears and he opens the trailer just wide enough to drag Pietro through.

 

“On your knees.” He directs the kid and hell, Natasha had been right; Pietro really does takes direction beautifully....he really must get her a gift basket to say thank you.


End file.
